Be Careful What You Wish For
by rocky96
Summary: Squidward makes a wish after seeing a shooting star, but soon regrets the very thing he desired.
1. Chapter 1

Be careful what you wish for

A Spongebob fan fiction

________________________________________________

Squidward's P.O.V

I sit on my upstairs chair as I watch the night sky, looking up at the stars. The night is similar to how it was one year ago. The night I made that wish. The one I remember to this day.

**FLASHBACK**

________________________________________________

I watched the sky, just like this night, listening to the most annoying sound in the world, Spongebob and Patrick not being able to shut up. As I watched the sky I saw a shooting star go through the sky. I knew exactly what I wanted to wish for. For Spongebob to shut up… permanently.

_Be careful what you wish for._

The next day, at the Krusty Krab, the whole place was practically empty. We should've been laid off, but my stupid cheapskate boss won't let us, and if someone actually tried to sue us, Spongebob comes in and defends the whole company. Whoop Dee friggin' do! Just then this man walked in. He was a great white, sleek, black hair, and a unbuttoned shirt. He looked around before walking up to the idiot himself, Spongebob. He looked down at the sponge before saying. "Nice looking spatula, I have one just like it. Names Abalone." Before long, the two began talking about being a fry cook. It all ended with Abalone offering to come over to show and trade spatulas. So the sponge gave his address and bid Abalone a farewell. For some reason, the name seemed oddly familiar.

_Be careful what you wish for._

At night, I heard Spongebob and Patrick doing whatever it is they do. Just then, I heard a boat pull up next to Spongebob's giant pineapple house. I laid down, just wishing for that annoying sponge and star to shut up. Then I heard screaming, and thrashing, then everything stopped. I heard the boat quickly drive away. Then complete silence.

The next day, Spongebob didn't show up to work. Same as the next day, and the next, and so on and so forth. He didn't make any noise at his house. I called the cops after the thrashing and all they found was a destroyed house with a snail, alive. Gary. I now remembered who Abalone was. Abalone Capone, Bikini Bottoms most infamous gangster. Spongebob had given his address to a criminal. Patrick and his body were found outside of Bikini Bottom. The Krusty Krab closed down. The most legendary person in Bikini Bottom was dead. He was just as I wished, to be permanently silent

_Now you got what you wished for._

____________________________________________

**END FLASHBACK**

I continued to watch the stars, holding back tears. I saw another shooting star flash through the sky. I knew exactly my wish. I wished Spongebob was walking among us again. That's all I wanted.

_Be careful what you wish for._


	2. Chapter 2

Be careful what you wish for - Alternate version.

A Spongebob fan fiction

Squidward's P.O.V

I sat on my upstairs chair, looking through all my old stuff. The air and the night sky reminds me of the day I made the wish. That one night.....

**FLASHBACK**

I watched the sky, playing my clarinet, (Later on, I got it through my skull that I sucked at playing it), listening to the most annoying sound in the world, Spongebob and Patrick not being able to shut up. As I watched the sky I saw a shooting star go through the sky. I knew exactly what I wanted to wish for. For Spongebob to shut up… permanently.

_Be careful what you wish for._

The next day, at the Krusty Krab, the whole place was practically empty. We should've been laid off, but my stupid cheapskate boss wouldn't let us, and if someone actually tried to sue us, Spongebob comes in and defends the whole company. Whoop Dee friggin' do! Just then this man walked in. He was a great white shark, with sleek, black hair, and a unbuttoned shirt. He looked around before walking up to the idiot himself, Spongebob. He looked down at the sponge before saying. "Nice looking spatula, I have one just like it. Names Abalone."

Before long, the two began talking about being a fry cook. It all ended with Abalone offering to come over to show and trade spatulas. So the sponge gave his address and bid Abalone a farewell. For some reason, the name seemed oddly familiar. That, and the way he was acting was weird. I mean, he talked about how nice the Spatula looked. Something felt wrong.

_Be careful what you wish for._

At night, I heard Spongebob and Patrick doing whatever it is they do. Just then, I heard a boat pull up next to Spongebob's giant pineapple house. I laid down, just wishing for that annoying sponge and star to shut up. Then I heard screaming, and thrashing, then everything stopped. I heard the boat quickly drive away. Then complete silence.

The next day, Spongebob didn't show up to work. Same as the next day, and the next, and so on and so forth. He didn't make any noise at his house. I called the cops after the thrashing and all they found was a destroyed house with a snail, alive. Gary. I now remembered who Abalone was. Abalone Capone, Bikini Bottoms most infamous gangster. Spongebob had given his address to a criminal. Patrick and his body were found outside of Bikini Bottom. Buissness was so slow after the tragedy, The Krusty Krab closed down. Then, Sandy Cheeks moved out. Planktons Chum Bucket is now the number 1 restauraunt in the whole city. The most legendary person in Bikini Bottom was dead. He was just as I wished, to be permanently silent

_Now you got what you wished for._

**END FLASHBACK**

I continued to look through my stuff, untill I found my old clarinet. All I did was look at it, and then started to cry. I remembered playing it when SpongeBob would be outside. I couldn't take this depression anymore. I took the clarinet with me into the bathroom. All I was thinking about was how sharp the butt of the clarinet looked.


End file.
